1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to large-scale integrated semiconductor devices, and more detailedly to a method and technique for forming connection patterns thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual process of manufacturing a large-scale integrated semiconductor device, or a large-scale integrated circuit which includes many diodes, transistors, resistors, or a combination of these elements on a single semiconductor chip, a great number of masks must be prepared for the purpose of forming the various connection patterns in accordance with the desired semiconductor device which is to be manufactured. Also, as each mask is used for forming very fine patterns with high accuracy, the cost for manufacturing the semiconductor device becomes very great.